Mommy Bye Mistake
by iCarly Lover
Summary: When Carly finds out she’s pregnant at only seventeen things change, what she thought was only a visit to Freddie to comfort a breakup seemed to be a lot more than what she thought.


**Regrets and reasons **

I look at the test, positive, wrong! I threw it on the bathroom floor sitting next to five other tests I had also thrown that said positive. This couldn't be true I am not pregnant it wasn't like that it was barely even real. I ripped another test out of the box and followed the procedures without looking having memorized it now, one bye one I followed the steps and waited for a result. Positive. I threw it again, tears begin to flow down my face I feel hot and cold at the same time. My knees begin to weaken I fall to the ground sobbing, this can't be true, I have to tell Freddie. I couldn't be like the girls who wait and act scared to tell the news. No not me, I have to do it and I have to do it now. I am scared but it's only right if I tell him. I grab my purse this is it, I am telling him. I will not turn back and change my mind I will do it now.

I walk across the hall and knock on hard mahogany wood door, Mrs. Benson left for work and wasn't at home. Of course, I know when she's gone that's how I got myself in this position in the first place. I want to kick myself in the face hard.

"Hey," Freddie says answering the door and leaning into its frame.

"Freddie I have some bad news," I mumble.

"Don't tell me Sam broke my new camera?" he asks with a look of shock present.

"No I-."

"Did you guys have a fight," he says yet again interrupting me.

"No!" I yell "can you please just let me speak I'm trying to get my words out and you keep talking over me like that stupid ass Austin." I yell angrily. He steps away a bit taken back by my actions; Freddie knows I don't yell at him anymore now that we started dating it's just very uncommon. Then I burst out in tears.

"Carly," he says wrapping me into a hug. "What's wrong? Please, tell me."

"Freddie I- I- I'm pregnant," I say into his shirt.

"Your- oh god, oh god, oh god," he says holding my head tightly to his shirt. Now Freddie is crying now with me still wrapped in his arms.

"Carly," he says cupping my face with his hand, you can do this, we can do this together, you hear me nothing will break us we can do this." He says his voice trembling and cracking I hated to admit it he seems just as scared as I am.

"Freddie I can't," I whine resting my head back into his arms.

"Yes you can, and I don't want to hear those words again, those words are forbidden, have you scheduled a doctors appointment yet?"

"Yes Fredward I have already been to the doctor he told me that I was pregnant normally I would have to wait but he said that I have been like this for almost a month how could I not realize this. Then I went to the drugstore to double check. No use I'm pregnant." I say wiping my face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks backing away from me.

"Freddie I wasn't sure, its not like I can come up to you and say 'oh hey honey I think I'm pregnant not sure yet though'." I say sarcastically.

"Well we could have at least talked it over privately, I would have appreciated that at least." He says starting to annoy me.

"I'm leaving that's it," I grab my purse that fell to the floor when I cried in his arms and turn around.

"Carly wait!" he says grabbing my wrist "I'm sorry please stay, your right I should be encouraging you not pressuring you." He says wrapping me into another hug.

"You want to stay here tonight, I mean since Spencer is gone and uh my mom is at work and you're pregnant," he says sweating and chopping his words.

"Yes I'll stay here," I kiss him and we walk up stairs.

I am not angry with Freddie, it isn't his entire fault I was dumb and didn't know where to turn. The hardest part right now is telling Spencer and dad, and the worst of all the Yakima grandparents.

"Carly what's wrong you seem a little pale," he says taking my hand in his as we walk up the stairs.

"Well I am pregnant," I snap, my attitude is really changing must be the hormones getting to me. He looks at me then we lock eyes for a minute then he turns away quickly and looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"I was just thinking about telling grandma and grandpa, dad, and Spencer. They are going to kill me." I say turning paler.

"God I'm so sorry Carly it's my fault, I shouldn't have you know," he says blushing and looking at the ground.

"Freddie honey stop," I say standing halfway up the stairs. "You are not going to sit here and whine about it being your fault, okay."

"Okay," he says kissing me again.

We get up into to Freddie's room; he has light crème colored carpet floors and navy blue bed sheets along with navy blue curtains. I love his room it feels so comfortable and nice, apparently too comfortable.

He picks me up and plops me onto the bed, and then he laughs. I want to get mad but I cant it seems impossible, maybe it's the hormones again. I laugh and can't stop laughing. I continue to laugh when he hopes beside me and starts tickling me, which is my ultimate weakness. I'm very ticklish.

"Freddie I have our kid in here and if you hurt it I'm going to hurt you," I say rubbing my still flat stomach.

"Okay fine," he says laying beside me as if we are star gazing.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you so much that I know you can do this, am I right? He asks grabbing hold of both my hands.

"You're right _we _can do this,"

A/N

I have finally decided to post a story, I have read so many stories, Carly is pregnant, and everything is miserable. I know that is a strong possibility but I am trying to make mine as happy as I can. Please read and review this is my first story and I just hope you guys like it.

P.S.

I know Freddie doesn't have a room like that but its fanfiction now he does ha!


End file.
